Playing for Revenge
by The-Long-Lost-Cullen
Summary: All human; Edward's a player, and Bella's the broken hearted dumpee. This isn't like all the other stories where Edward and Bella immediately fall in love, this one is full of hate and revenge. One outcome is something not even YOU will expect.
1. Mockery

NOW BEFORE YOU READERS SAY, "HEY I'VE READ THIS BEFORE! I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE STARTED TO REWRITE THIS STORY AND BRING IT TO ITS FULL POTENTIAL, REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME. SO GO RIGHT AHAID!!!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any character's or twilight just my own imagination. Enjoy!

BPOV

Meet me, boring Bella Swan, the girl with boring brown hair, boring brown eys, and an annoying tendency to blush. I'm not popular, but have a few friends who would easily give me up for a certain guy in our grade. Edward Cullen. How do I even go about describing him, oh wait I know where to begin. First off we have the fact that he is an extreme player, next we have the fact that he is a smart ass, and a slimy son of a bitch. Sounds pleasant right? Well it's not. Last year, Edward Cullen broke my heart. He was my first boyfriend. The first one to really steal my fragile heart, every time he pushed my brown hair behind my ear, or whispered, "I love you." I melted. Of course I had heard of his tricks and schemes, but what girl had the will power to look into his beautiful green eyes and crooked smile, and give him no for an answer. I should have seen it coming; Edward seemed to have dated every girl in our high school, and in all of Washington for that matter, but me by the April of last year.

Edward had a certain charm about him. He could just be so damn gentlemanly and perfect. Every time he smiled (no matter who at) every girl (and some boys) in the room had a blank and blissful expression cross their faces, this included the teachers. I called this "dazzling". Every time he "accidentally" dazzled a teacher or a student to get what he wanted I coughed very loudly, and I once actually broke the trance when he was trying to get an extension on an English essay. But I also received a death glare from Edward, and none of my friends talked to me for a week because they were that desperate to see him in action. It's funny how Edward seemed to wrap the whole student body around his well-experienced finger. Well, I was not going to stand for it. Not anymore. This year, I was going to change everything.

Edward was leaned up against the locker of the biggest bimbo I am sure I will ever meet. Whenever someone mentions bimbo at Forks High, everyone in the room practically looks up and says, "What about Lauren Mallory?" That girl had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and pretty much entranced every male attending Forks High. I didn't think she was ugly, but she was so hard to like that you ended up calling her ugly anyway. Lauren was a huge slut. I'm convinced that's why no other girl around here can get a date. She openly flaunts herself as being easy. Oh wait here comes Lauren's annoying little shadow, Jessica. She was flitting hyperly like a bat on drugs over to where Edward and Lauren were standing. She tugged at her miniskirt and quickly polished her teeth with her finger before tapping Edward on the shoulder. Edward turned around slowly running his hand through his already messy bronze hair as he did so. Jessica sighed and giggled at the same time, but then composed herself and gave Edward what she told her friends was her "glittering smile". Edward so obviously put on a fake dazed expression, that I choked on the mint I was eating, calling attention to myself.

Now before you think I'm the creepy ex-girlfriend who stalks her ex obsessively, hear me out. My locker just happens to be two down from theirs, and their convos and actions can be kinda hard to ignore. The other day, Edward, Jessica, _and _Lauren were doing something nobody wanted to see. Moving on… I'm not gonna lie. Edward hurt me bad, and whenever he starts eating another girl's face, my heart pangs. Cause I remember when he kissed me; although, he was never as… animalistic as I see he is sometimes. When he used to kiss me my heart fluttered, the breath whooshed out of my lungs, and my stomach bursted with pleasant butterflies. Edward Cullen, the true ladies man, who doesn't have the decency to keep one for more than a week or two. But of course, to any other girl, any time with him is a true privilege.

"Swan, I see you still haven't gotten over me," Edward said arrogantly. I came out of my thoughts and realized I was staring.

"Oh shut up you moron, don't be so full of yourself!" I shouted angrily back feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I can understand why you were staring. You couldn't help yourself. Someone as good-looking as me is hard to ignore," Edward teased, but definitely not in the flirting way.

"Edward, arrogance doesn't become you," I said trying to sound smart and totally in control.

"Maybe not," he replied, "but you know what does," he said suggestively. Without me noticing, a large group of guys and girls had gathered around us, and after Edward's last comment, the boys of the crowd were making the stupid oooooooohhhhhh sounds that they make when someone gets dissed. Oh, and let us not forget the girls who were all whispering and look at me enviously. My face was tomato red with anger and embarrassment, and I stomped away infuriated. I could here all of Edward's friends high-fiving him and obnoxiously telling him that he was awesome in the background, and I knew at that moment more than any others after the breakup, that I would get back at the bastard, even if it meant doing something drastic and or irrational.


	2. The Comeback

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. THIS CHAPTER I WANT TEN REVIEWS, YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!!! HAHA ANYWAY, IF YOU THINK THIS SHOULD CHANGE TO "M" JUST LET ME KNOW CUZ I'M UNSURE. THANKS!**

The next day I hopped in my truck and went to school, hoping not to see Edward on the way to any of my classes. Fortunately for me, my prayers were answered. No Edward Cullen to mess with my emotions already at boiling point. Great I knew it was too good to be true. Down the hallway came Edward's best friend, his partner in crime. Emmett Cullen. Emmett Cullen had devilishly good looks, and he was HUGE. Some guys are buff, but Emmett is like uber-buff compared to them. Emmett's eyes swept the hallway side to side, raising his head in acknowledgement to the pretty girls lining it. God, this world is turning into one of those cheesy movies. Some of the girls who got nodded at put their backs up against their lockers and slid to the floor. I snorted out loud, and Emmett stopped nodding his head like a chicken and looked at me disgusted, "Hey Swan, all alone again? After Edward left you, your life just flew apart didn't it? People were sorry for you at first, but then… they realized they didn't care about poor, ugly, unlikable Bella Swan." Shit that boy was messing with my emotions and I felt tears about to spill, but then one of my most ingenious plans came to my mind. Ever. I was finally getting back at Edward, and the thing that made this possible was that Emmett was stupid, and in fourth period lunch, and that Edward was a genius in fifth lunch.

"Emmett," I said in the most timid voice I could muster without laughing with glee.

"What," he replied sharply.

"Edward," I let my face doze off a little before continuing, "sent me to tell you to meet him at his house tomorrow because he wants to show you something."

"Show me what?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"He didn't say, he only told me that he needed that message delivered," I replied softly letting my hair fall in front of my down-turned face to hide my grin.

"Um, ok?" Emmett looked seriously confused, and I passed off a laugh as a cough. I walked off to lunch, extremely happy with myself. There was only one part left to my plan, and it was waaaaaay easier to pull off. I quickly sat down at my empty table and scribbled down a note on a torn piece of paper from my bio binder.

Dear Edward,

I can't wait the whole weekend to see you. I'll miss you too much. I'll be at your house at six p.m., and you can show me your new "outfit". Teehee can't wait!

Love,

Jessica

Oh man, I'm bad. I was beginning to love the location of my locker. I got a lot of information; I otherwise never would have wanted to hear. Without my locker I would have never heard about the "outfit" Edward had bought for Jessica's "enjoyment". I shuddered. I walked over to my locker and nonchalantly placed it in the locker four down from mine. The school day didn't end soon enough. I tripped four, I repeat FOUR times in P.E., and of course Edward is in that class. I was ridiculed so badly, I was crying not from pain, but from whip-like words. Every time a tear spilled, I thought of my plan, and I smiled. I soon finished eight period P.E., and left to go home, and all I could say was thank God it's Friday. But this weekend I could not relax, I had a scheme to fulfill, and if this didn't work just right… Let's put this simply, I'd be screwed.

It was Saturday, and I was nearly ready to leave. To prepare, I got my camera with a video option, some camouflage, and a vindictive grin. This was going to be good.

**OoOoOoooOooo I'm bad, sorry to leave you with this cliffy. Lol give me those reviews, and I will get propelled to write some more. Chopchop.**


	3. Turning It Around

HEY GUYS YOU ALL MUST HATE ME… BUT COME ON SIX REVIEWS? PATHETIC! COME ON IF YOU READ YOU MUST REVIEW. I'M NOW SAYING FLAMES ARE OK BECAUSE OF MY DESPERATION. OH, BTW THIS IS EPOV. DON'T LIKE IT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! (HINT HINT)

EPOV

Yes! A field trip today, thank god, normal school is so boring… And Emmett gets to come on this one! I think the teachers feel bad for him because he is just stupid, so they let him come. Ah well, who cares? Just then Emmett came on the bus with a slightly confused expression on his face. I didn't take much notice because it really wasn't unusual.

"Um, Edward?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want me to meet me at your house?"

"Um, what?"

"Well, Swan told me you needed to meet me at your house…" Emmett replied obviously confused.

"Swan? What the hell?! She's planning something. I know it." I thought triumphantly.

"What do you think it is?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know… but I know somehow she will regret her scheme." Just then I grinned evily.

The field trip was boring as I assumed it would be, but we got back just in time for the last period of the day P.E., which happened to be my favorite calss because I got to mock Bella. Which of course I did.

In my head I counted three… two…. one… and right on cue, Bella tripped, "Oh my god! Floor! Are you ok? Bella didn't hurt you did she? She is a bit heavy. I mean, I should know…" Right then a bunch of my posse, or should I say annoying followers oooooed at that, and Bella on the ground looked like she was crying. But she shrugged off the oncoming tears and glared at me as her face turned crimson. I smiled crookedly, happily as she struggled for the retort she would never find. She just got up and walked away.

The rest of P.E. passed in a blur. I faintly remembered mocking Bella a bit more, but nothing really memorable. Finally the torture of school ended with the sound of the bell. I walked to my locker, and when I opened it a note came out.

Dear Edward,

I can't wait the whole weekend to see you. I'll miss you too much. I'll be at your house at six p.m., and you can show me your new "outfit". Teehee can't wait!

Love,

Jessica

Weird… Jessica is going to Port Angeles on Friday with friends, and this is the exact time Emmett said Bella said to meet me. Aha! I knew her plan… and that girl was going to pay. Her plan would totally turn around, and kick her ass. Damn, I'm good. I went home and got my camera and a vindictive smile.

OK NOW REVIEW! I WANT TEN! O BTW IDK IF THIS SHOULD BE RATED M. SO LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW THANKS!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. Double Whammy!

BPOV (i want more reviews!)

I decided to walk to Edward's house because my truck made too much noise and it was a bright red. It took about 30 minutes to get there, and when i finally did, Alice, Edward's oddly hyper sister pulled out of their drive way i dove behind the trees in the woods next to their home. My camouflage protected me from their unsuspecting eyes. My eyes widened when I realized Alice was driving a yellow porsche. I quickly pulled myself together, I needed to be focused. I tiptoed out of my hiding spot, looking ridiculous and bulgy in all the wrong places in my baggy camo-suit. I leaped into a bush James Bond style and began setting up my video camera. Now all I had to do was wait for Emmett to show and have Edward open the door with his outfit on. I waited five minutes when i thought i heard a rustling from the nearest tree behind me, but it ended up being a squirrel. I turned back around in the bush and waited for Emmett's jeep to pull up the driveway. Ten minutes... nothing. Fifteen minutes... nothing. Then all of a sudden I heard a yelp as Emmett and Edward both came tumbling out of a tree. I quickly took a snapshot of Edward straddling Emmett in a moment of the most perfect landing position.

"Gerroff me you ass hole!" Emmett yelled to a shocked Edward. Edward scurried off Emmett, not knowing of the compromising photo of the two my camera memory held.

"What the hell are you doing here Swan!? In my bushes..." He added the bushes as an afterthought deciding that he actually was curious.

"Well... uh.... erm.... gotta go!" I ran as fast as I could to get away from the awkward scene, but the problem was, I tripped on my baggy pants and fell straight into some mud. I heard roaring laughter behind me, and I stalked home without looking back. I finally reached my front door all covered in dirt. I was really grumpy as I walked carefully up the stairs to my room. I turned on my camera feeling like shit, but then I saw the most beautiful photo I had ever seen in my life. The one that would ruin Edward and also Emmett for life. I quickly phoned up my one true buddy, Angela, the newspaper's after school special editor. The after school special was something created for the students who did really inspiring stuff in their free time. Well my picture sure was inspiring.

Rrrrriiiinnngggg... Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggg....

"Come on ang, pick it up!"

"Hey Bells!" I sighed as I heard her pick up the phone.

"I have a favor to ask..." Angela sighed and asked,

"Something tells me you will be giving me a story that will make a very interesting newspaper."

"Well you guessed right Angela!" I told Angela the whole story, and quickly sent her a copy of my 'scandalous' photo. Angela was crying in hilarity when I was done. She hated Edward and his posse as much as I did. We were kinda in the same boat.

"I'll have this in tomorrow's edition!" she exclaimed.

"Good, just don't mention it to Lauren."

"No problemo. Talk to ya later bells!" Lauren was the other after school special editor. She shared the job with Angela, and she was apparently a huuuuuuge pain in the ass.

EPOV

I walked inside my mansion with Emmett after the slightly hilarious yet embarrassing ordeal that occurred just outside my house. I took out my video camera/camera and saw a few pictures I had taken of Bella in the bush and on her face in the mud. I quickly called up Lauren, the editor for one of those random columns on the newspaper. She had a partner Angela, but she was one year older so got front page dibs. Which was absolutely perrrrrfect.

"Lauren?"

"Yes, eddikins," she purred. No kidding i could tell she was fin***ng herself to the sound of my voice.

"Ummm.... well..." I told her my story and she promised to have it front page, all the while keeping Angela in the dark.

"Thanks so much Lauren," Lauren moaned then hung up the phone.

BPOV

The next day all hell broke loose. Everyone had a copy of the newspaper staring at me then Edward then Emmett not sure who to gossip about first.

HAHA HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED! TEN REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPPIE! (srry for graphic details. M?)


	5. Talking to Myself?

BPOV

It was a fricken stampede. Edward, Emmett, and I all walked in at the same time, and all the students of Forks highschool were rushing us like we were the last tickle me elmo in the toys r us. We split, I ran down the science hall and into the broom closet next to the 'gross fountain' that always had some type of crap in it (sometimes it was actually crap...). I swung the door of the closet open and leaped inside, slamming the door behind me just as the horde of curious girls and boys turned the corner and ran into the hall. I put my hand against the wall of the closet to find a light switch, and when my hand hit something human-like against the wall, I screamed. A hand clamped over my mouth.

"Jesus, Swan, are you trying to get us caught? And what's with feeling me up? Aren't you over me yet? God damn you're desperate!"

"Edward?! What the hell? Get your own damn hiding spot!" I whisper-yelled.

"Um, I believe I was here first," he said proving a good point.

"Hmph," I am stuck in a 3X3 closet with Edward Cullen, any girl's dream, but mine.

After about ten minutes, Edward lightly pushed me towards the door and purred right in my ear, "I think it's safe."

"WHAT THE F**K GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU MANIPULATING AND HEARTBREAKING BASTARD!!!"

Edward whispered a quiet, "shit" as he heard some girls saying,

"I think I heard Bella screaming from that closet!"

"What if she was screaming at Edward?" one said.

"What if she was screaming _because_ of Edward," another girl offered. At that Edward snorted and I swore my face my the closet feel like a furnace because it got so hot.

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb them, although, I thought Edward was gay from that pic of him on top of Emmett, but maybe he's bi!"

"Oh my god, you got a picture of that?" Edward whispered at me. I stood in smug silence.

"Well just so you know, I got a picture of you in the mud, so we are even." I gasped, and turned around to face where I thought he was standing.

"Edward! Do you know the hell you've put me through these past years? You just don't understand!" Then Edward turned me 90 degrees so that I was actually facing him, "You mocked me, went out with me, dumped me, and then mocked me again! You've come full circle, and nothing but my pain has come from it! Don't you understand that sometimes I need to be left alone? I wonder if you realized that I almost killed myself last year when you left me so unceremoniously! I mean an email? please. You're such a fu**ing coward. Grow some balls honestly!" And then I broke down and cried.

"Bel... Bella... I... I'm sorry... I had no idea that... I did that... It was what I normally did to get rid of girls, and they were usually ok with it... so i continued... and... You almost killed yourself? I feel... awful? I've never felt so guilty in all my life. I... Bella... how did you have the courage? How did you always keep the courage?"

"What do you mean?" I replied feebly.

"The courage to keep standing up for yourself. Even after I mocked you every day. Even today, after I embarassed you in the worst way. Even when you had no one to turn to." Whoa... that was nice of him to say... He wouldn't say that... Unless he wanted something!

"God dammit, Edward! Stop pretending like you care. Honestly, just tell me what it is you want from me, and cut the crap."

"What? I- I..."

"You know what? Go to hell!" and then he kissed me. Everything got disoriented. My mind stopped working, and it was like old times. My mind didn't process what was happening correctly. And then... Jessica walked in.

"Oh my gawd!!!" she squeaked, her voice getting higher with every syllable uttered. I would be sobbing too if I saw my boyfriend snogging his mortal enemy. When Jessica had heard that Edward and I were possibly doing 'something' in a closet, she probably couldn't help herself but to walk in. When Edward heard Jessica scream I ripped away from him and started sobbing again. I ran. I was so confused. What scared me the most though, was that I liked the kiss. Very much so actually, and I wasn't planning on stopping him. I reached my truck, hopped in and went home. I went upstairs and decided to take a nap. I would call Mrs. Cope and tell her I left because I was sick, later. I fell on my bed, and fell away into dreamland......

EPOV

I don't know why I did it, but it was like an instinct. She was just so alluring at that moment when she was yelling. I couldn't help myself, and it scared me. I never liked a girl before. Well, I did once, but that was my sister alice, in the fifth grade. Talk about awkward.... Moving on. Seriously, I don't like Bella Swan! No freakin way! It was just a lustful urge. Guy get that sometimes right? I have, lots of times. Nothing to worry about! Oh great I'm talking to myself now. Bella Swan is distracting me. I need to make sure everyone in school knows that by tomorrow that I am not gay, and not dating Bella Swan. But how can I do that to the innocent girl. She almost _ killed_ herself. I can't do that to her again. God damn, why am I all of a sudden feeling attached to my enemy? Why did I have to kiss her in that closet? Why do I have no self control? Why am I in love with Bella Swan? I was walking down the stairs as I was talking to myself, and I froze. I did not come up with that last comment on my own. It was just there, like an old friend. What the hell am I going to do? But at that moment I knew. There was nothing left, but to actually talk to Bella, and figure out how I really felt. I was never one for sitting around, and this was not the time to break that habit.

-------------------------o-------------------------o------------------------------o---------------------------

SORRY I HAVE BEEN SO LONG! FINALS WEEK SUCKS! READ AND REVIEW PLEEZ!!!


	6. Here We Go Again

EPOV

I hopped in my silver Volvo, and drove three minutes to Bella's house. People may wonder how I get places so fast, but if they drove with me they would understand. I drive at an average of 50 miles above the speed limit. I quickly got out of my Volvo and accidentally slammed the door.

BPOV

I heard a car door slam outside, and I looked out the window because Charlie wasn't due home for another half-hour. What I saw outside surprised me. I saw Edward inspecting his car door for a dent or something.

EPOV

Damn, I think I may have scratched my car or dented it or something. I bent crouched down and inspected the door. Nothing wrong. I sighed in relief. I walked up to the front door, which was painted yellow, of Bella's house and rang the door bell. I quickly rand a hand through my hair, and put on my most apologetic face.

BPOV

The doorbell rang and I sprinted to answer it, tripped down some stairs, and then decided to walk the rest of the way. I opened the door and Edward had this cute frown on his face.

"Look, Bella, I'm so sorry for how I acted," Edward said. I stood there in shock for a few moments before I finally responded.

"Why are you apologizing? You never apologize for anything... You're, it's my way or the highway Edward Cullen! What do you want...." I asked suspiciously.

"No seriously Bella, I am sorry, and I want you to be my gir-" SLAM! the garage door opened and closed loudly as my dad walked in at the worst possible time, and with Eric Yorkie. Eric Yorkie? Oh yeahhhh, he's the new intern at the police station. Of course! My dad walked upstairs and said,

"Eric, I'll be right back down, I have to get something."

"Yes sir," Eric said, and once Charlie got upstairs he said, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I-I well, um... I was just telling Bella that I refuse to be her boyfriend!" Edward stuttered lamely, but convincingly enough.

"What! I never asked you that!" I yelled infuriated.

"Silly, Swan, still isn't over me, and never will be." Edward retorted.

EPOV

Ohmigod!!! What the hell am I doing? I can't let Eric know that I like her, and I can't let Bella think I hate her!!! Oh my god!

"Edward, I know what your problem is!" Bella said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"You always have to look cool in front of your friends. Admit it to Yorkie, you were gonna ask me to be your girlfriend!" I snorted and rolled my eyes at Eric. In return he laughed. Then Chief Swan came downstairs, seeing a red-faced Bella, but he was not alarmed. It wasn't unusual.

"See ya later Bells. Edward?" Charlie said.

"I'm just leaving sir," I replied. I walked out of their house, hopped in my car and drove back to my house mentally kicking myself.

BPOV

I went up to my room and cried. How dare he! He is just too worried about his reputation. I was tired of being pushed around by him and the whole student body of Forks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

The next day I drove to school as slowly as possible. I kinda freaked out when I saw a silver car looking thing flash by me at waaaay above the speed limit... When I finally arrived at school, I walked to my locker. Head down, like always. I was preoccupied on the tile beneath my feet and didn't notice the now angry hyper bat on drugs was stalking towards me. The only thing that got me to realize that she was walking towards me was the sound of "You bitch!" and the harsh sting of a slap striking across my face. Jessica's hand lingered there, and then she dug her nails into my cheek and scratched all the way to my lip, leaving a huge gash. I screamed, and punched Jessica lightly in self defense. It was a pathetic attempt, but she stumbled backwards, and that was when the smell of blood hit me like a wrecking ball. I keeled over, and then fell to the floor unconscious.

The next thing I know, a pair of strong hands were carrying me down a flight of steps. Great, just what I need, a rumor about some scandal with me and one of the teachers. I looked up to see my saviors face and jumped in the guys' arms and rolled out of them when I saw that it was Edward carrying me. I tumbled all the way down the steps and landed in a seated position at the bottom.

"Ohmigod, Bella, are you okay?" Edward crouched over me and asked worriedly.

"Ughhnnnn, I'm fine... but you... why... carrying..."

"Shhh, I'm taking you to the nurse," Edward said.

"NO!" I yelled. Edward looked confused and I said, "It's embarrassing, how much time I spend there." He chuckled and looked at me with mock disapproval. Wait... this is Edward Cullen. My mortal enemy. I hate him, I don't care what he is doing to make me like him. I'm gonna let him finally feel the pain of rejection, but this time. I'm making it big. I'm gonna close in on stupid Edward from all sides. He may not survive the pending attack.

"Let me help you up," Edward offered a hand and I said,

"No way! Let me go, Edward!" he did and looked disappointed. It's all fake, I reminded myself. I stalked away.

EPOV

I'm so confused, I save her, and she is ungrateful and hateful. So what if I dropped her down the stairs... it's just a minor detail. I don't even get why I like the bitch. She is so unappreciative. I sighed in my head knowing it wasn't true, I was a moron, and was horrible to her in the past. This is my payment. But I will get her to like me, this time I'm not just doing little things for her. I'm making it big. I'm gonna close in on beautiful Bella from all sides. She could never even imagine the oncoming attack.


	7. Fox Tails and Such

OMG I COULD SHOOT MYSELF RIGHT NOW! FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS I HAVE BEEN THE WORST PERSON ALIVE FOR KEEPING MY LIMITED FANS WAITING. FIRST MY COMPUTER CRASHED, THEN THE WORD PROCESSOR DECIDED TO DIE ON ME, AND THEN, WELL..... I GOT LAZY. I'M HORRIBLE, AND TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I'M POSTING A CHAPTER AT LEAST EVERY OTHER DAY THIS WEEK! ENJOY! I KNOW I PROBABLY LOST ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY, SO AS MY PUNISHMENT, I'M SAYING NONE OF YOU HAVE TO REVIEW. ENJOY.

o and btw, i know the last chappie was sloppy my appologies.

-----0-----------0------0-0-0-------0-----------------------0------------------0-0------------0----0----

BPOV

Ok, so weird day so far. I wake up and put on a random shirt and pants, not really caring at all, then I went to eat breakfast and then realized it was 7:55 and that there was no way I was going to make school on time because it started at 8:00. I sprinted out the door forgetting my Lucky Charms, revved my truck to life, and got to my first period class just as the bell rang.

I was getting some weird looks from my classmates, but it was weird because it isn't unusual for people to be late to school... I assumed Lauren or Jessica or any other number of desperate, Edward Cullen following, biotches probably started a rumor about me. I figured I would hear about it later. Before I could contemplate their unnerving staring, my teacher, Mr. Boar, (ha! you think i joke...) started class with an announcement.

"Ahem, today we are having a first period assembly everyone head to the auditorium." I started to gather my things and head out the door when Mr. Perfectly Fitting Name told me to wait up.

"Yes Mr. Boar," I asked curiously.

"You have to go to the stage entrance." and with that Mr. Boar walked off leaving me puzzled. In fact, I was more than puzzled, I was worried, but I headed to the stage entrance none the less.

When I got there somebody covered in black shoved me on stage while telling me to sit in the chair right in the midst of it. OH. MY. EFFING. GOD.

EPOV

Wooooo! This day is gonna be great. I love my dazzling skills. I can make anyone do whatever I wish! I was in a great mood because my smiling and flirting and manipulation is finally helping me out. I can't believe my principle is going to allow me to... ah! Thinking about it makes me nervous. At first, I had this plan with Emmett to kidnap Bella, but we decided against it because the police could be a minor setback in the problem. My new plan is much better, AND Emmett still gets to wear his all black costume he was so pumped up about.

I walked into school late this morning, I knew there was going to be an assembly. I through the auditorium doors to find everyone seated and hushed. Perrrrrfect! Everyone turned towards me, but I was looking up on stage to see Bella blushing and looking slightly green with nausea at the same time. Aww my own little Christmas tree I snickered inside my head, and whoa! What the hell is she wearing. Did she get dressed in the dark? I may be mistaken, but wearing a leather skirt with a huge long fox tail coming out the end is not the latest fashion. I walked down the middle isle in the auditorium and headed for the stairs of the stage, took a deep breath, and began the plan that Emmett and I called 'The Pending Attack'.

BPOV

The whole auditorium grew quiet, and I was kinda starting to wonder why I was sitting on stage... I could feel nausea in my stomach and stage fright. Then my cheeks went red as I felt everybody staring expectantly up at me, when I had no idea what was going on.

Then Edward burst in like he owned the place. I should have known he had something to do with this. Everyone turned to face him as he sauntered down the main isle, and I saw one corner of his mouth turn up when he saw my face. I looked down and saw why people were staring at me all day.

I was wearing the fox tail leather skirt my mom got me as a joke for my 15th birthday. I buried my head in my hands, ready to kill Edward completely, as well as myself. Just when you think one day will be normal: you put on a leather skirt, and then have to go on stage and flaunt it around, when nobody, not even you, wants to see it.

--------0----0-0-0------------------0----------0-0---------------------------------------0----------0----

I KNOW SHORT, BUT I JUST STARTED WRITING AGAIN AND DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP YOU WAITING! LOVE YOU LOTS!

The-Long-Lost-Cullen 3


	8. I Wouldn't Mind

BPOV

So there I sat on the stage freaking out inside because of my fox tailed skirt, and I saw Edward walking up on the stage like nothing was wrong. I was so angry. I knew that he must have had someting to do with my appearance on stage. But why... What could he honestly have planned. What if it's a Bella bash session! ahh no! not again... I mean... this hasn't ever happened before... maybe... but the teachers wouldn't allow that! So what could he be doing? hm...

EPOV

I walked the rest of the aisle up to the stage where Bella sat in her ridiculous skirt, and took a deep breath, grabbed a microphone, and began to speak. "So all of you gathered here today are probably wondering why you are here, and what this is all about. But you will soon know." I turned around, got down on one knee in front of Bella and saw her blush, probably wondering what the heck was goin on.

BPOV

Edward just made a mini- speech, and now he is kneeling in front of me. What is he doing? Ohhh myyyyy godddd........ i get it... Then he said, "Bella, I really like you, and I KNOW this is the only way to get you to go out with me because it would seem like your a jerk if you said no. so... will you go out with me?"

Awww, he is so cute! omigosh i just want to hug him! eep! wait... no, it's Edward and he did this on purpose. No way could I say yes, and no way I could say no... So i mumbled, "Fine." The auditorium burst ino applause and cat calls. And when I say cat calls, I mean actual meows, and many of those meows were from the wing right off the stage from a dark shadowy figure. Most likely Emmett.... ugh.

EPOV

SUCCESSSSS!!! haha i could jump for joy! She said yes! Not that she had any other option... but that is besides the point.... I had a chance with Bella. No way am I going to mess it up. No way in hell. Everyone began to file out of the auditorium. Bella and I waited until everyone was gone o start heading out. Finally everyone was gone and Bella asked me, "Was that really necessary? Honestly! You had to pick the day I get dressed in the dark! And you obviously don't care that I hate you because if you actually did you wouldn't have asked me that in front of like a bajillion other people." Bella sighed probably thinking about the gossip she would have to face for the rest of eternity. "You know," I said, "you don't actually have to go with me if you don't want." Bella looked at me shocked then said, "Well, I-I don't m-m-mind going... It's just the way you asked me..." This time it was my turn to be shocked... She said she wouldn't mine... Maybe she does care. I have to take things slow though. I CANNOT mess this up!


End file.
